The way of cold
by B00
Summary: Summary: Some secrets are best left unhid song fic Long Black Vail Mike Ness


Ways of cold

Rating PG-13 for language and theme

Pairing Harry/Ginny; Neville/Ginny

Summary: Some secrets are best left unhid (song fic Long Black Vail Mike Ness)

Warning: character death, infidelity

Word count 2994 (dang does anyone have 6 words I could borrow?)

Ginny walked over the hills in the soothing embrace of the dark.

She tried to pull her cloak tighter in an effort to keep out the late autumn chill. She had gone this way more times than she could count; she could walk it blind-folded let alone on a dark night. The uneven ground met her footfalls with every step. When she reached the spot she knew so well a gust blew her hood back, the wind whipping her hair loose. She scrubbed at the tears sliding down her cheek.

"We dropped them all off at King's station this year," she said, to the wind, her voice just above a whisper. "This could have been our time."

She transfigured a bit of dead grass into some flowers and placed them against the gravestone.

She stood for a moment more and then made her way slowly back over the hills.

Ooo000ooO

Ron walked in to Harry's office. And as always took a moment to transfigure the plastic and metal chair into a comfortable arm chair.

"I don't know why you have this damn chair," Ron grumbled almost under his breath.

"It keeps the visits short," Harry said without looking up, "and it, you know, kinda matches the rest of the office," Harry added as he waved his hand gesturing around the room.

"Why do you even care if it matches? You're turning into Hermione more and more everyday," said Ron, "or even Percy," he added with dramatic shudder.

"Well you know they do have a point. The more you're organized the fewer mistakes you make," Harry said looking up

Ron nodded but said nothing. Harry still blamed himself for all the war deaths. No matter how many times he or anyone else tried to tell him otherwise. That conversation was best left for late nights at the pub. Sometimes ghosts aren't even ghosts.

"So, how's Ginny doing?" Ron asked getting to the point of the visit.

Harry stretched back in his chair, smiling, "much better, I would even dare say happy, caught her singing just last night."

"See, she just needed to get her feet back under her. We have a hard time with two," Ron said shaking his head at the mere thought of adding a third child to the mix, "I don't know how you do it with three."

"It's great, Ginny just needed to hit her stride again that's all. It just took her longer this time than after Albus was born. So…" said Harry, "any new leads on the murder on Diagon?" sliding seamlessly from personal to profession as only he and Ron could do.

"Nope, all the witnesses say just about the same thing. 'Saw someone run from the scene average height, slightly heavy with brown hair'. Sound like any one you know?" said Ron with a roll of his eyes as he put his feet on the edge of Harry's desk

Harry knocked Ron's feet off the desk and snorted, "Just about everyone who's not a Weasley. An Auror on his way to a stake-out is killed right on Diagon Alley with a damn sword no less and that's the only description we have? People are calling for a bloody internal investigation, saying we can't even keep our own safe."

"Fuck, that's the damn 'Prophet' whipping up fear again," said Ron sitting up again.

"Story of my life, Ron, story of my life. You rounding up the usual for questioning?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I have appointments every night 'til seven next week," said Ron before continuing, "The way I see it, it has to be a former Death Eater who got his wand snapped. We just have to find the right one."

"There aren't any 'former' Death Eaters, just ones that haven't been caught yet," they said in almost perfect unison smiling at their shared joke.

Sobering, Ron said, "I hate to say it, but I only know of one bloke who can use a sword with anything close to that kind of skill and he, unfortunately, meets the description to a tee."

"I know," Harry sighed, "I'm going to call him in for questioning."

"You going to do it yourself?" asked Ron

"Yeah, I think it's best."

"Relax, he'll tell you where he was that night, it will look like we're not playing favorites or leaving 'no stone unturned' and the Prophet will have to let it drop and we can get on with the real investigation. You going home now?" Ron continued as he got to his feet and transfigured the chair back to its original shape.

"Not yet, I still have a few things to finish up."

"Suit yourself, I'm heading home," Ron said as he ducked out of the way of a red memo flying into Harry's office, "See you Monday."

Harry sighed and opened the memo.

Ooo000ooO

Neville knocked softly on the open door to Harry's office. He didn't want to just walk in and startle him. Caution is always best when dealing with Harry and his reflexes.

"Oh good, you're here, come in, have a seat," said Harry as he got to his feet and shook his guest's hand.

"Thanks," said Neville. He stared at the chair across from Harry's before awkwardly sitting on the edge of the chair holding his heavy clock on his lap.

"Oh sorry" said Harry slightly embarrassed "let me fix that chair for you" Neville got up and stepped aside so Harry could transfigure the chair, leaving it looking like Ron's design. Harry shook his head looking at the chair; they had just been friends too long he thought with a smile. Neville hung his cloak over the back and sat down again.

"Better?" asked Harry

"Much," replied Neville, "what's the deal with the chair?"

"It's a long story, much longer than it is interesting."

Neville nodded.

"Firewhiskey?" asked Harry, "I keep a bottle of the good stuff in my drawer. For late nights and such."

"And such?" asked Neville with a pointed look.

"Well you know" Harry said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Well you know," Neville said mimicking Harry tone, "I'd love some," he added, his easy smile looking slightly tense.

"Excellent," said Harry. He transfigured his coffee cup, and a Styrofoam cup he rescued from the bin into suitable glasses. He rubbed a smudge off one after examining them. He sat back down and poured a healthy portion into each.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me so late." Harry said handing the drink to Neville.

"Cheers," Neville said before taking a sip, "It's okay, this works out better for me anyway. I didn't have to miss any work."

"You get home just about every night don't you, or I mean you don't have to work late most nights," Harry said, trying to correct himself, not wanting to offend his friend.

"It's okay Harry, I know I have a cushy job," said Neville grinning madly.

"Lucky bastard," Harry toasted him with the whiskey. Before putting the glass back down.

"Do you know why I called you here?" asked Harry.

"I have an idea; I mean really it was only a matter of time right?" said Neville sitting up straighter and putting his glass on the desk.

"I'm glad you see it that way," said Harry, relief clear in his voice, "This shouldn't take long at all" he said as he unrolled an official-looking scroll that had been on his desk.

"You have a scroll for this?" asked Neville clearly confused.

"Yeah, I have to use the same question on you that we used on the all suspects."

"All the suspects?" Asked Neville still very confused.

"Yeah, all the suspects in the Auror murder last month."

"That's why you called me here?" said Neville, sounding oddly relived.

"Yeah, what did you think it was about?"

"I don't know, I was thinking it had to do with family stuff," said Neville as he gestured between himself and Harry.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that, so you'll do it then? I mean you'll be Lily's Godfather?"

"Um yeah, okay, I mean I'd be honored," said Neville confused once again.

"Great, cheers then," Harry said as he raised his glass again. There was a brief pause before Harry abruptly changed the mood in the office and as he continued. "Now let's get down to business. You said that you get off every night at a reasonable hour?"

"Yes, I get off at 5:30 every night."

"Bastard," said Harry with no bite, "So were you home on the night of July 16th of this year at around 9:30pm?"

"I don't think I remember right now" said Neville with his brow furrowed.

"You don't remember? This is serious; I really need you to think about it. They are talking about the Kiss, Neville and you fit the description to a tee," said Harry clearly worried about the situation. "Okay just try to remember."

The room lapsed into silence as Harry tried to give Neville a few moments to think about his whereabouts for the evening in question.

"Come on think Neville, let me help you," Harry said getting inpatient "it was a Tuesday."

"Come on Harry, do you remember what you do every night?" asked Neville sounding put off.

"I don't have to remember I put it all down in here," Harry said picking up his diary. Flipping through it he continued, "that night I was in the office late filing the paperwork for an undercover operation that I was on the night before."

Harry dropped his diary and picked up his glass once again.

"Sorry, I know this is serious, does everyone think it was really me?" asked Neville in a softer voice.

"I don't," Harry said sounding more reassuring, "but the general public can be very fickle. I know that you would never hurt anyone, well not now that the war is over at any rate, but all anyone else remembers is how fiercely you fought and how you killed a very strong magical beast, and I might add, with a sword. But I wouldn't have asked you to be Lily's Godfather if I really thought you did it. You know what the press is like and how they twist and spin every damn thing we do. We need to look like we have official answers from anyone who meets the description."

"Look, I understand, I do. Just give me some time. You know my memory," said Neville looking and sounding very much like the old Neville.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said looking at his old friend and seeing both the man he had become and kid he was. He was surprised at how well the two meshed and Harry briefly wondered if any of his old self remained.

"Look, let me go home, kind of retrace my steps you know, give my memory a bit of a jolt. I know I'll remember, don't worry, just give me some time." Neville said sounding more confident again.

"Alright, but this is really serious. The public is out for blood on this and they don't seem give a shit about guilt or not."

"Give me a few days to think about it," said Neville as he stood intending to leave.

"No, don't go, sit, sit finish your drink, I know you'll get it. Come on, tell me about this cushy job of yours," Harry said, suddenly struck at how badly he was needing his old friend.

Ooo000ooO

"Has he told you his alibi yet," Ron asked from the doorway of Harry's office.

"No, it's almost like he's avoiding me now," Harry gestured for Ron to come all the way in.

"Do you think it was him then?" asked Ron

"I don't know," Harry said leaning back in his chair as he began absent mindedly tapping his knee with his wand. "It doesn't add up, why would Neville want to kill an Auror?"

"But he wasn't an Auror at the time, was he? Well not really," Ron said, thinking out loud and pacing the office. "He was just some suspicious looking bloke skulking his way towards Knockturn Alley. He could've been anyone even a Death Eater for all anyone knew."

"What, you think Neville is some kind of vigilante?" Harry asked sitting up.

"I don't know. I'm just grasping at straws now," said Ron still pacing and picking up awards and things only to put them back down.

The room lapsed into silence as they thought about their old friend.

"I don't know what to do Ron," said Harry keeping his voice low, "I have to turn in the report. What with the bloody 'Prophet' breathing down our necks. I can't just sit on it, can I?"

"You can't just not turn it in, Harry," Ron said as he softly closed the door and leaned up against it. "Not with Neville being our friend it's as good as saying he did it and we're trying to cover it up. Let me talk to him, see if I can't get anything more out of him."

Harry nodded, "that's a good idea, see what you can find out, I really want to move on, look at other leads and get this guy off the streets. I don't have to remind you that it could be one of us next."

"I know, it's not like I'm not reminded of that just about everyday."

"Yeah, me too," Harry said with a knowing smirk, "still wouldn't do anything else though."

"Me neither," said Ron walking towards the door. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, right now I'm going home to remind my family I'm still alive, you coming?"

"I'll be along soon, I just want to look over this one more time."

Ooo000ooO

Harry walked into Ron's small office, pushed some pictures around and sat on Ron's desk.

"I don't see how you can even work with all those people waving constantly" said Harry with a shake of his head.

"I just like being reminded why I do it," said Ron as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, did you get anywhere with him?" Harry asked getting to his point.

"Shut the door would you? We need to talk," said Ron.

"So you did get some where with him," Harry said after closing the door his shock clear on his face.

No, I didn't," Ron said continuing on in a much softer voice. "Have you entertained the thought that it may just have been him?"

"What are you saying Ron? This Neville we're talking about?"

"I don't know what I'm saying," said Ron sitting up in his chair and meeting Harry's eyes head on. "All I know is that when I was questioning him he acted guilty, like he was hiding something, now don't get me wrong I don't know for sure, it's just a feeling."

"So, you do think he's some kind of vigilante, then you know they don't usually work alone," Harry said with a pointed look at Ron. The room, suddenly silent, both men thought about the ramifications of that scenario

Harry finally breaking the silence said "you know this could become very dangerous for all of us regardless if Neville is involved or not. We really don't need a vigilante group stirring up shit all over again." After a short pause Harry continued, "As far as Neville goes I'm still not convinced; he's a fully qualified wizard with a wand, why would he use a sword "

"But he meets the description and…" Ron said before being interrupted.

"I don't give a fuck if he meets the flimsy description, half the wizarding world meets that damned description. I'm telling you it's not Neville" said Harry.

"I wouldn't be so sure, he's hiding something, mate. He's not talking, so he either did it or did something much worse."

"Worse? What could have been worse?" said Harry staring at Ron.

Ooo000ooO

"Oi Harry!" Ron called as Harry passed by his office door.

"Yeah?" said Harry stopping to wait for Ron to catch up.

"You look like shit mate," Ron said with concern.

"I just got back from back from visiting Neville."

"He talking yet?" asked Ron

"No. We have this dangerous Auror killer on the loose and the stupid ministry wants to give Neville the Kiss. It's like the world's gone mad or something." Harry said, lifting his glasses to rub his tired eyes.

"Yeah," said Ron in a quiet voice. "You know Harry…"

"No, I'm telling you it wasn't him and he didn't do anything worse either," said Harry with more force than he meant to. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Neville and to be honest I'm more than a little worried about us too."

"I know, why don't you just go home?" Ron said. "I'll walk out with you, I was just heading to the lift."

"I got some stuff to finish up, I'll go soon I promise," said Harry as he started to continue on towards his office.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ooo000ooO

Ginny apparated into the kitchen and hung her heavy cloak on the hook by the door. Sighing and running her fingers throw her hair to bring it back to order. She then set about making tea.

"You home?" she called out after hearing some noises coming from the front room.

"Yeah, I've been home for about thirty minutes now, where were you off to?"

"I was just out for a walk," said Ginny as she saw him making his way towards her.

"This late? I hope you were careful," said Harry pulling his wife into a one armed hug "I wouldn't want something to happen to you. I can just see the headlines now, _'Saviour of Wizarding world' can__'__t even take care of his wife in his old age._"

"You take care of me just as well as you always have," said Ginny as she kissed Harry's cheek before turning back to make the tea.

Fin~


End file.
